Kiba Inuzuka
"Akamaru… you fought well. We were able to delay them for quite a while because of you. We even managed to wound them. It's all-right now, I'll protect you." Summary Kiba Inuzuka (犬塚キバ, Inuzuka Kiba) is a member of Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan and a member of Team Kurenai. Despite his headstrong, and at times egotistic attitude, Kiba is loyal to his comrades and will do anything to protect them with his trusted canine companion, Akamaru, by his side. Part I Kiba Kiba up until the point of the time-skip. Used as Average Inbetweener. Destructive Power Feats: Destroys part of the ground and can use Fang Passing Fang in conjunction with Akamaru, knocking Naruto to the ground. Able to dent one of the Rashomon Summonings. Speed Feats: Blitzes Naruto as they begin their fight. His attacks, with Akamaru helping, are able to barrage Naruto, Naruto unable to retaliate. Able to land his Fang Passing Fang against Naruto again. Gets behind Naruto after launching multiple shurikens at him. Grabs Sasuke's container faster than Sakon/Ukon and Tayuya are able to react. Attacks Sakon/Ukon fast enough that they are unable to dodge. Tosses his kunai, forcing Ukon to block it. Escapes from Ukon's sight after using a smoke bomb. Grabs Akamaru and sets up a decoy trap before Ukon realizes what happened. Strength Feats: Launches Naruto with his first attack, possibly into a wall. (Unclear if Naruto hits the wall) His attacks severely damage Naruto, causing him to bleed. Although futile, he was able to create a sizable dent in Jirobo's Earth Dome. Still futile, he is able to make multiple dents in the Earth Dome with Akamaru's help. When using his wolf form, he is able to knock Sakon/Ukon onto the ground. Durability Feats: Tanks being kicked in the head by Naruto. Survives a blast that sends them into a ravine. Standing after being launched backwards. Still standing after Sakon/Ukon continues to punch him into a boulder. Akamaru survives Sakon attacking him. Still ready to fight after stabbing himself in the torso. Continues on after stabbing himself in the torso again. Stamina Feats: Still able to escape and sets up a decoy despite his wounds and blood loss. Despite his wounds from the Sakon/Ukon fight, he is able to escape with Akamaru, swimming through a river. Range Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Intelligence Feats: Is able to cheat during the Chunin Exams using Akamaru. Damages himself to force Ukon to defuse from him. Sets up a decoy to escape Sakon/Ukon. Powers and Abilities: His enhanced sense of smell was able to detect other shinobi trying to sneak up on his team. Can use Four Legs Technique, focusing on speed as he adopts an animalistic movement pattern. Uses a Transformation jutsu to transform Akamaru into looking like himself. Akamaru is able to detect the Anbu Black Ops. Akamaru can judge the strength of an enemy by their scent. Kiba is able to set up paper bombs. Akamaru can pee on command to mark enemies. Can transform with Akamaru to create a two-headed giant wolf. Akamaru's urine is apparently acidic enough to damage the eyes. Gear: Smoke Bombs. Pills that amp Akamaru physically. Weaknesses: "Feat with links or scans" Other Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Part II Kiba Destructive Power Feats: His three headed wolf attack destroys multiple Ten Tails clones. Speed Feats: Strength Feats: Destroys part of a tree branch and the ground. Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Now uses a Shadow Clone to fuse with Akamaru to create a three headed giant wolf. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References Sakon/Ukon Respect Thread